runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The Excel/The Story
This is my story and I think it may explain a few things. Along time ago back in the first grade I had 5 friends we had an awesoms and exciting group, but then I was quite literaly betrayed with only one loyal friend left. The curse struck them, and they slowly degraded into skeletons of their former selves. Nothing that important happened in second grade except I had a really amazing teacher who helped me see right from wrong. From that point on I wasn't so seriouse I loosend up a little. Then in 3rd grade my teacher helped me build my individuality I became smarter begain studying phylosiphy (Yes in the third grade I was learning about science theory among other things). Then in fourth grade I had a shell shock year. My grades were hard to keep and the teacher not understanding, this built up a tolerence for people in me. Then in 5th grade I started to round up my current group of friends. Then in 6th grade the moral support the study and the cofidence I had allowed me to get a 100% in Sci all 9-weeks. Then in seventh I got a 100% in history learning many new concepts from my teacher about past mistakes of rules, leaders, even executives. This relarionship was at it's strongest in the 8th grade my talents really glowing. Then it hit. I allowed an untrustworthy person into my life, he broke all the friendships I had and sent my life spiraling right as I started high school. Many beliving I was a drugee in 9th grade due to visible dipression, I ran, I came to RuneScape the one plesant thing I had left. I began to meet people here that one day saved my life. The worst night of my life was when all my friends were mad at me. Hell frozeover and I lost my will to live. After I was savex by them much turmoil occured in my life until something happened. It all just stopped overnite and recovery began. After betraying me that curse I spoke of earlyer eventauly wore my friend that ruined mylife into a real friend mellowong him out. And finaly today marks the day, when I explain myself. I will now go into why I came here and why I worked with King and 1Stone to try and destroy Zerouh and Solider. I found myself loving AoS and based my loyalty in my weakness, I allowed Kig Aereas to see for me. Use my eyes, this was a terrible mistake but none the less I hope this explains it. Solider was a l8r target, after he promoted Zerouh he went to top priority for AoS to remove. We failed non the less and for the same reason I attacked solider. My days of adminship have helped me break this bond between my eyes and others. I hope this explains why I'm on this wiki, why I attacked those too, and that I belive I've finaly cured the confusion. Hopefully I grow from this becoming a better admin and I belive I will. At one point I wanted to be a B'Crat on this wiki, now I realize non of us are ready for the ability to take and give power not myself not mini not zerouh and not stone. My whole point in this rather long post is to both explainmyself and help you guys better yourselves :) I hope you gained something from this or a better understanding of myself mabye both anyways if you've read all this thank you for your valuable time. :) Category:Blog posts